youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Private Security
"Private Security" is the fourth episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 50th of the overall series. It debuted on January 11, 2019 on DC Universe, along with the fifth and sixth episodes, "Away Mission" and "Rescue Op". Logline While Jefferson, Conner and Artemis find homes for their Markovian strays, Dick assembles a new squad and hits the road – but may not survive the trip. Synopsis Halo-Girl is staying with Will Harper and Artemis, who tells Will she won't be cancelling her plans today, even with Halo staying. Will wonders who will be responsible for Halo and where Dick Grayson is. Brion Markov, who is staying with Connor Kent and M'gann M'orzz, watches the coronation of his brother Gregor. M'gann observes that Brion reminds her of Connor back in the day and Connor agrees. He adds he has no idea how long Brion will be staying and M'gann wonders where Dick Grayson is. Black Lightning waits for Helga Jace as she leaves the Luthor Grande Hotel. He tries to call Dick Grayson but has to leave a message, asking Dick where he is. Back in Star City, Will confirms that his company, Bowhunter Security, will be there for a scheduled appointment. Dick arrives with Jim Harper and Roy Harper, asking Will if he will join them on a mission to take down a metahuman trafficking operation in Star City. Will calls Dick out for neglecting Brion, Halo and Jace, but eventually agrees, on one condition: the others will help him provide security for his scheduled appointment. Artemis and Halo walk through a park. Halo thanks Artemis for letting her stay with her. Artemis recalls the previous mission, where Nightwing seems dismissive about caring for Halo, Brion and Jace. She then notices Halo generating an orange aura and levitating, then tells her to be careful when she does that. Noticing that Halo is remembering more English, Artemis asks her if she can remember her life and Halo says she can't. Artemis says Nightwing is running a background check and guides her to a nearby tree, where she says she might find help for Halo. The two slip through the long, hanging branches and meet Doctor Fate. Artemis asks Fate if he can help with Halo's memories. He observes her for a moment and says he senses an "old soul inside this young body" but has nothing more to offer. Zatanna arrives and Nabu grants her one hour per their agreement. He allows Zatara to remove the Helmet of Fate. Zatara and Zatanna embrace. Dick and the Harpers are at a Goode World Studios warehouse, where they are tasked with making sure a shipment of Goode Goggles is secure before drivers arrive to transport them. Will brings up Halo to Dick, but Dick is unwilling to acknowledge he needs to figure out how to help her. Across from the warehouse, Brick and his crew plan to steal the goggles. In Metropolis, Helga Jace sits on a bench and recalls, back in Markovia, Black Lightning telling her it's not safe to stay and she asks where they will go. Lightning arrives with lunch and the two chat. Lightning assures Jace he knows that Bedlam coerced her, but Jace feels guilty about what happened to the abducted children. Lightning says she can make a new start, but Jace feels responsible for Brion and Halo, as if they were her own children. Lightning mentions his daughters and says he understands what Jace is going through. Dick, Roy and Jim clear three drivers with Goode Goggles shipments, but Will says the drivers don't match those on his list. He recognizes one of them as somebody working for Brick and the four pursue the trucks in Will's SUV. As the quartet pursues the trucks, Roy plans to blow out the trucks' tires, but Will warns him that could dump the merchandise into the ocean. Brick suddenly pulls alongside the SUV and rams it into the railing. Will avoids an oncoming school bus and tells Roy he may fire at Brick's car. Back in Happy Harbor, Connor recalls the aftermath of the previous mission and Brion's inability to control his new powers. As he works on a motorcycle, Brion asks why Connor can't pay someone else to fix it and Connor says it's his job. He tries to explain to Brion what he gets out of this work, but Brion doesn't understand. Connor tosses him a clutch spring, tells him to clean it and then maybe Brion will understand. Along the Pacific Coast Highway, Brick's car flies off a bridge, but he's climbed onto Will's SUV and punches his way through the roof. Roy uses a grapple hook from his cybernetic arm to board the nearest of the trucks. While Zatara and Zatanna converse, Artemis asks Halo if Fate's words mean anything and if she has regained any memories. Halo has visions of being experimented on in the Bedlam metahuman facility and hiding from Bialyan invaders, but tells Artemis she can only remember "darkness." Will has passed two of the trucks and opens the hatch of his SUV. Jim leaps onto the hood of a truck. Brick tears off the roof of the SUV, then the steering wheel. Will hits the gas pedal and he and Dick leap onto the third truck. The SUV goes off the cliff and into the ocean. Will and Dick believe Brick is gone, but Brick has grabbed the undercarriage of the third truck. Zatanna and Zatara say goodbye to one another and Zatara puts the Helmet of Fate back on. Doctor Fate departs and Zatanna falls to her knees, sobbing, while Artemis comforts her. Roy is able to force the first truck driver to pull over. Jim manages to get inside the cab of the second truck, subdue the driver and take control of the wheel. Dick and Will make their way along the trailer of the third truck, where Dick inadvertently refers to Will as "Wall." Will accuses Dick of needing "a Wally West substitute." Brick then pulls himself up onto the trailer and Dick and Will are forced to fight him, while debating Dick's unwillingness to take responsibility for the aftermath of his last mission. The two eventually lift Brick overhead and Will tells Dick he needs to be part of a team again. They throw Brick onto the truck's hood and he falls to the road below, the truck bouncing over him. Dick and Will then force the third driver to pull over. The police arrive to take Brick and his men into custody and Roy confirms the trucks' cargo is accounted for. Dick admits that Will is right and he will do what he can to help Halo, Brion and Jace. Will indicates that there is still one more thing to do on their list and, that evening, the four heroes take down the metahuman trafficking operation. Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Brion Markov |- | colspan="2" | Hoody Boy |- | Henry Fyff | |- | class="VA" | Lacey Chabert | colspan="2" | Zatanna Zatara |- | class="VA" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Halo |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Will Harper/Red Arrow |- | colspan="2" | Roy Harper/Arsenal |- | colspan="2" | Jim Harper/Guardian |- | class="VA" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Dick Grayson/Nightwing |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Megan Morse |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent |- | colspan="2" |Zatara |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Jefferson Pierce |- | colspan="2" | Brick |- | Leroy | |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2" | Nabu |- | colspan="2" | Daddy Lidz |- | Floyd | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Brucely |- | colspan="3" | Gregor Markov (TV) |- | colspan="3" | Johann Mintz (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | colspan="3" | Mammoth (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Nikolas Stofka (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Piotor Platz (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * Gregor Markov is crowned King of Markovia, following the events of "Princes All", "Royal We" and "Eminent Threat". * This episode has three flashbacks showing what happened at the beach right after the end of "Eminent Threat". * Brion's impetuous temper reminds Megan (and Conner too) of Conner from the early days. * Doctor Fate's bargain with Zatanna goes back as far as August 1, 2015 before season two. * Jefferson alludes to his two daughters—Anissa and Jennifer—who appeared in "Princes All". * Halo remembers being buried alive in "Royal We" and being knocked out in "Princes All". * Will implies that Dick hasn't gotten over Wally's death. * Brick's line about the cost of his suit harks back to "Welcome to Happy Harbor", where he said a similar thing. Trivia * End credits shot: Sphere in Super-Cycle mode parked outside Lucas Carr's house. * Chicken Whizee is alluded to twice: in one ad on Brion's phone and mentioned by Will. Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * What did Doctor Fate mean when he said that Halo had an old soul in a very young body? Quotes References External links Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by DR Movie Category:Episodes directed by Vinton Hueck Category:Episodes written by Michael Vogel Category:Season three episodes